1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a three-dimensional display and a three-dimensional display system with a three-dimensional display.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, with the progressive development of the display technology, the viewers demand for higher display quality of the display, such as image resolution, color saturation and etc. . . . However, except for the high resolution and color saturation, whether the display can display a three-dimensional image is a key factor for the viewer to buy the display or not.
Typically, there are three types of technologies for forming an image, such as the holographic type technology, the multi-plane technology and the parallax-image technology. Since the holographic type technology and the multi-plane technology possess the difficulty of handling huge amount of data and the poor display result, the parallax-image technology becomes the current major stereo image formation technology. The parallax-image technology uses the spatial-multiplexed three-dimensional display technology as the major application technology. In the spatial-multiplexed three-dimensional display technology, the lenticular screen or the parallax barrier is used to form the viewing zones for the right eye and the left eye of the viewer in order to establish the stereo image effect. As shown in FIG. 1, the three-dimensional display 100 generates the right-eye viewing zones R1 and R2 and the left-eye viewing zones L1 and L2 in a particular distance away from the three-dimensional display 100. Normally, the width of each of the right-eye viewing zones R1 and R2 and the left-eye viewing zones L1 and L2 is about 65 mm.
As shown in FIG. 2A, when the left eye 10a and the right eye 10b of the viewer are in the left-eye viewing zone L2 and the right-eye viewing zone R1 respectively, the viewer can see the three-dimensional image. Since the width of each of the right-eye viewing zones R1 and R2 and the left-eye viewing zones L1 and L2 is only about 65 mm, the left eye 10a and the right eye 10b of the viewer are in the right-eye viewing zone R1 and the left-eye viewing zone L1 respectively (as shown in FIG. 2B) when the viewer slightly moves toward to the left. That is, the left eye 10a and the right eye 10b of the viewer directly enter the left-right-eye inversion region and will see a reversal view. Hence, it is easy for the viewer to feel dizzy and uncomfortable. Similarly, if the viewer moves toward to the right (as shown in FIG. 2C), the left eye 10a and the right eye 10b of the viewer are in the right-eye viewing zone R2 and the left-eye viewing zone L2 respectively. That is, the left eye 10a and the right eye 10b of the viewer directly enter the left-right-eye inversion region and will see a reversal view also. Hence, the viewer also feels dizzy and uncomfortable.